


A wolf in sheeps clothing

by Thebadlydrawncat



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long lost love, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, caos, fake death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: Zelda had been in love, once seventeen years ago. Then she died...what will happen when Lilth returns to her in a new body





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Well I actually wrote something new wow, this started from a post on tumblr, now it's here enjoy. Unbated sorry

Taking a deep breath to ground herself, Lilith stood outside the door of the Spellman estate. It has been a year since she had taken this form, Mary Wardwell was a lovely host,  
She always had preferred inhabiting brunettes.  
  
Just as she was about to leave and re plan this entire decision, the choice was taken from her as the door swung open reveling the youngest Spellman.  
  
"Ms Wardwell? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked as she opened the door to leave, confusion written on her face.  
  
"I'm here to speak with your aunt" She struggled to get the words out. 'Well no going back now I guess, maybe she won't be home' Lilith hoped to herself.  
  
"Well auntie Z is in the living room but Hilda is at work, Who are you looking for?"  
  
'Oh fuck' she sighed internally sighed "I'm here to see your aunt Zelda" It’s still gave her butterflies just to say the name, she had forbidden herself from even saying it for the past decade and a half.  
  
Sabrina Stepped aside letting her teacher in “I’ve to get to the academy auntie Z is just through there“ she pointed before walking out the door.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Lilith walked into the parlor “Miss Wardwell, to what do I over pleasure?" The elder Spellman dryly asked once the Brunette appeared in her vision.  
  
“Zelda, we have something to discuss“ Lilith stated sitting next to her, The redhead glanced at her suspiciously before taking a long drag on for cigarette.  
  
“What about?“ She pondered.  
  
“I’m not who you think I am... I’m Lilith... Or Lily as you used to call me“  
  
Zelda stared at her, her heart had gone to her stomach then her eyes dark “You think you can just come into my house and insult my intelligence? Pfft Lily... She died 17 years ago... I-I don’t know how you know this information or why you’re playing this sick game but I would like you to leave immediately“ she demanded  
  
In a moment of courage Lilith grabbed her hand “this this is no lie, no game, just me Zelds...Ask me anything, something only the two of us would now“  
  
“when – when did we – us – For Satan's sake this is annoying. When was Lily and I's first kiss“  
  
At that Lilith smiled sadly “trick question, our first kiss ever was after you finished your harrowing, I held you and promised you were safe. I kissed you softly but we didn’t talk  
about it for two years, our first actual kiss was at the Yule ball in our senior year”  
  
“Lily..You..How.. –“ Zeldas breath hitched upon the confirmation she needed “you promised to never leave me again after the harrowing...“  
  
“Yes but please let me expl– “ the brunettes words were cut off by a sharp slap across the face.  
  
“I thought you had died... 17 years Lily... You left me alone...just when I needed you the most....“ Standing up swiftly Zelda clutched her packet of cigarettes in an iron fist “you  
may not have died that day but I did...GET OUT!“  
  
“Zelds just let me-“  
  
“NO!“ The house shook slightly as tears flowed shamelessly down her cheeks.  
  
Lilith stood nodding somberly this had gone just as she feared, making her way to the door she paused “I still love you red, you’re the only one for me“ She swiveled quickly just missing the ashtray that flew past her head  
  
“G-GET OU-OUT” Zelda hiccuped through her tears  
  
Lilith nodded once more quickly passing Ambrose and Hilda who just got home from work hurrying to her car, just one Hilda was about to open her mouth to say hello frantic shouting stopped her.  
  
Ambrose was stood at the doorway “AUNTIE! there something wrong!“  
  
Hurrying in Hilda placed her wig on the counter in the foyer, before rushing to the living room. Only to see Zelda staring into space crying silently as she sat of the floor.  
  
“Zelds ... What happened? “  
  
“She’s back...“


	2. The past pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter mainly set in the past. How Lilith came to be in the body she was in during the pasts scenes will be revealed in the next chapter.

When Sabrina arrived home on Monday the house was unusually quiet, Hilda definitely wasn’t home, work most likely the blonde decided in her own head. Ambrose was either at the academy or off with his boyfriend. Though the scary part was that she couldn't see Zelda anywhere.

Usually she would find her out smoking on the porch or in the kitchen, but there was nothing. Walking upstairs she noticed it, Zelda’s bedroom door ajar.

Ever since Hilda had moved rooms the door was always shut, regardless of whether anyone was in there or not, so to see it open was alarming. Though what was more alarming was seeing her aunt and curled up in bed.

“Auntie Z?” The blonde asked timidly as she entered the room.

“Sabrina... What are you doing home?" Zelda muttered as she sat up patting the empty space beside her.

Taking a seat after kicking off her shoes, the younger Spellman crawled under the covers cuddling against her aunt which was an extremely rare occurrence “it’s Monday auntie Z"

“Oh it seems I’ve lost track of time"

“Did something happened while I was gone?"

“Yes… Someone from my past… Returned"

* * *

 

“Hello petal, how was your weekend?" Hilda asked as she entered the kitchen, having just changed after work.

“what’s wrong with auntie Z" Sabrina asked without missing a beat.

That stopped Hilda in her tracks, she knew she was going to have this conversation, though she had hoped it would be later.

Sighing she put the kettle on "Sit down love. I’ll make some tea and I’ll tell you"

Once they were seated, their tea in hand Hilda began “your aunt was in love once, now I mean deeply in love, I think she was with her soulmate"

“SHE?!"

“Yes “the older spammed side “let me tell you from the beginning…

* * *

 

_...the past..._

* * *

 

Zelda sat on her bed in the academy brushing her hair, she was beautiful at every age. Everyone was equally terrified and mesmerised by her.

Lily was your best friend, high inside looks like this Spellmen. lily‘s family was rumoured to be descendants of Lilith, the first witch. Lilly was named after such witch, But Zelda had always referred to her by Lily, their friendship began after Zelda's is harrowing, She had been crying in the forest when Lilith found her.

Things began to change in their senior year when Lilith got a boyfriend, They had both had many flings over the years, nothing permanent or lasting though. This time it was different. Zelda began becoming distant and petty flirting with fetus in front of Lily, knowing how much she hated him.

One night things escalated, Zelda was dancing with Blackwood at a party, practically grinding against him, until Lilith dragged her outside by the wrist.

“What the hell are you doing Zelda?!"

“Dancing?" The redhead asked rolling her eyes as if she hadn't been doing it to annoy the brunette.

“But why Blackwood? You could dance with anyone date anyone! Why him Zelda?!" Lily demanded.

“Anyone? That would you think? Have you ever considered that the person I want doesn’t want me?" Zelda shouted her emotions finally coming over her -years later she would dismissed it as to make more than 'teenage hormones' but that wasn’t here nor there.

“So maybe how I’m dealing with the mind numbing pain of seeing the person I love with someone else is by screwing Blackwood, so what? It doesn’t hurt anyone!"

“Love..? You’re in love with someone… Who is he..?” The brunettes breath hitched at the news, she took in Zelda is appearance for the first time that night, she was in a tight black dress her hair flowing over her shoulders; the moonlights glow reflecting a soft light across your face.

Crossing her arms across her chest Zelda replied “why do you suddenly care?"

“I-I don’t!” Lilith stammered rolling her eyes.

“Really?” Zelda smirked, the venom dripping from her words “it’s you… But did you notice? Or did you care to? No, you’ve completely forgotten about me ever since you met HIM…"

“Zelds I – I… I can’t”

That was all the redhead had to hear before she stormed off home.

* * *

 

_...The present..._

* * *

 

“A week of not talking and your aunt was in a similar state as she is now. Our parents noticed but never said anything. Edward tried to talk to her but she just pushed him away-"

“Then how do you know what happened?" Sabrina interrupted impatiently.

“I was getting to that part chic..Zelda and I still shared a room back then. After much prodding on my side she finally told me what happened. Luckily I was there for the next for…

* * *

 

_...the past..._

* * *

 

Zelda was lying in bed, puffy red eyes were the result of her days of crying. Her head was resting on Hilda shoulder, Hilda was rubbing the redheads back absentmindedly as she processed this new information.

“How long are you going to ignore me for Zelda?”

Zelda practically jumped at the sound of lilith's voice, diving under the covers to hide herself “what the hell are you doing here Lily!?"

“you’ve been ignoring me for a week so I astral projected into your room" The Brunette shrugged like this was an everyday occurrence.

“Isn't it obvious I don’t want to see you for Satan sake!" Zelda hissed.

“Maybe I shou-" Hilda began only to be cut off by Lilith.

“We need to talk Zelds, this is important"

Zelda sat up fixing her hair “you made your feelings very clear"

With that Lilith sighed “No.. No you didn’t let me finish before you run off. Allow me to explain?"

The redhead simply raised an eyebrow clearly still pissed off and not believing that she was the one in the wrong.

“I broke up with Chris right after you left the party-" Lilith held up her hand to silence Zelda who was about to speak up, but remained silent at lily's request. "I couldn’t be with him once you told me, you have to understand-" She began, taking the redhead hands in her own before continuing “– I never thought you’d have feelings for me too. Zelda my world starts with you, I didn’t even know what living was until I met you" the brunette smiled at Zelda as her anger began to melt away.

“Wait so at the party you…You were going to say that you love me too?"

“Sure you wouldn’t prefer if I lef-" Hilda tried again.

“Of course that was what I was going to say" The brunette chuckled without missing a beat completely ignoring Hilda.

“so will you come to the your ball with me?" Lilith finally asked.

The butterflies in Zelda's stomach felt as though they were going to burst out, she smiled dreamily “nothing would make me happier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want me to continue


End file.
